Torn apart
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: One-shot about how Xion leaving affected Axel and Roxas.Based off of an actual event in-game, but not a written version.


"_I hope we're together forever," she whispered, curled up on her bed. She was lying in a ball, her eyes closed and her face covered by her black hair. Trying to force her tears inside, she gripped the white sheets with her right hand and went to sleep._

It was almost night-time, and a young girl of about fifteen was walking down the dark streets. She had a long black coat on, and a hood covering her face. Her head was down, and she stared at the pavement as she walked.

Along the sides of the street, were many shops with neon signs advertising for several things. But the girl didn't care for them; she just needed to get away from everything and everyone.

Slowing her stride, she moved away from the street-lights, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Her face formed into a smile as she saw a familiar form up ahead.

It was a boy, much taller than her, but around the same age. He had long, shoulder-length silver hair, and a black cloth covering his eyes and he was wearing a coat similar to hers.

"Xion, finally made it?" He asked as the girl got closer. Her smile faded away like a lost memory, being replaced with a scowl as she removed her hood.

"Riku," She whispered in response. The boy, Riku, tried not to smile.

"Good," He told her, "Does anybody know you're here?" He asked her, his voice full of worry. Xion nodded and looked down again.

"No, nobody does- not even Roxas or Axel," She answered. Riku nodded in approval, then waving his hand slightly, he beckoned to her to follow. She did as she was supposed to as she followed him into the night.

"Where is she?" a young boy whispered sighing. He had his head in his lap, staring down at the far off ground. His blonde hair almost looked red under the twilight, and his eyes sparkling from the little amount of sun that reached them. He let out a sigh, and grabbed a small ice-cream bar from beside him and un-wrapped it.

After he was done, he bundled up the leftover plastic and stuck it in his pocket. Then, he raised the blue ice-cream bar to his mouth and took a small bite.

"Axel hasn't shown up either lately," He sighed, holding the ice-cream on his lap. It began to melt, but he didn't really care. He lifted his head a little to look at the giant clock towering overhead and trid to read it.

"7 pm...Great," He whispered and stood up. But as he did, he stumbled a little, nearly falling off the edge of the clock tower. His eyes widened a bit with shock as he regained his balance. Then, raising his left hand, he opened a misty, black portal and stepped through.

"I thought you said nobody knew you were here," Riku told xion, stepping back a bit as a portal appeared in front of them. From it, came a man with spiked red hair.

"Hello there, 14," The man whispered sarcastically. Xion moved behind Riku as if to hide, but it didn't work. He began walking towards her.

"Axel, go away, please!" Xion cried out, her voice sounding with both fear and regret. Axel stopped, crossing his arms and staring.

In Riku's hand appeared a small sword, shaped almost like a bat's wing, except coloured red and dark blue.

"Leave her alone, Axel," Riku said, raising his sword.

"A keyblade? How interesting, indeed. However, I can't just leave you know. I have orders to bring her back, dead or alive," Axel informed them.

"However, if you willingly tag along, Xion, I promise everything will be okay."

Both Riku and Xion stepped backwards at the same time.

"Axel, I can't! I need to help Sora," Xion informed him.

"Yes, but if I don't get you, someone else will! You know that, Xion! The organisation destroys traitors!" Axel began raising his voice to a yell. Xion shook a little, then turned away.

"I can't," She responded, her voice blank of emotion, "Let's go, Riku."

"Damn you. Why do you two always think you're right, huh? You and Roxas! You both think you're right, never wrong. Well, Newsflash!" Axel yelled even louder, tears streaming from his eyes as a set of red and white chakrams appeared in his hands.

"I'm not letting you go!" He screamed, charging at Riku.

"I found her, alright," Axel sighed, dropping something large and black onto the balcony. With a thump, what he was carrying fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Good," whispered the man infront of him, a dark grin appearing across his face.

"Can I go now?" Axel asked, his voice full of loathing for the other man.

Xemnas nodded and Axel walked off, his face full of anguish.

Authors note:

This story is based off of when Xion left the organisation, and isn't exactly how everything took place. Yes, I know how it happened. I began writing this for school. Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
